Double Trouble
by Random Dispatcher
Summary: Harry casts a spell to banish the Dark Lord and in doing so banishes himself... and his twin brother as well! Slash/Multiple Partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"That's a Dark spell boy – sinking to my level are you," Voldemort screamed at him through the swirling vortex of magic.

Harry ignored the taunt and continued chanting – stopping the spell wasn't exactly an option at this point.

"You damn yourself! This will exile you from this dimension forever; is that what you want?"

He didn't, but what choice did he have? There were only a handful of his year mates left alive now but he'd rather face the unknown magical exile than see one more life lost to this madman.

All around them a battle raged – the last battle: Witches and Wizards flinging spells and screaming, the thunder of the Giants rampaging across the field, werewolves snarling and howling.

The spell was almost done – Harry could feel the web tightening, the magic constricting around them.

"You damn your brother Harry – your twin brother!"

The last syllable of the spell past his lips as what Voldemort said sunk in.

Green eyes went wide and spell detonated.

* * *

Harry groaned – his head was killing him.

"Shhh," someone hissed in his ear making him freeze. "There are very bad people outside that want to hurt us so you need to be very, very quiet. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

The other male moved away but stayed within reach.. Harry cautiously sat up, rubbing a hand over his aching head. He blinked, trying to bring the room into focus before realizing he must have lost his contact lenses somewhere. The dim glow from the window was no help either.

"Where are we," he asked the dark lump he knew was his companion.

"No idea," the other whispered. "One minute I'm in sunny California, and the next I'm here."

"How long was I out?"

"Well… I think we arrived at the same time so… about eight hours, give or take. What bothers me is that it was dark before, and it's still dark now. The sky hasn't gotten any lighter."

"It's cold," Harry said rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, there's snow on the ground outside – lots of it. The only lights I've seen are the street lights, the houses are all dark. There's a kerosene lamp on a hook over there but I've been too worried to light it. I'm pretty sure we're in somebody's attic but I don't think anyone's home."

"And the bad people?"

Silence.

Then, "Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yeah, met one earlier this year."

The man moved closer, probably trying to figure out if Harry was joking or not, and he could just make out his features – features pretty similar to his own.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… well I think there's a large gang of vamps outside – but I've never seen vamps like these before… I'm Xander by the way, Xander Harris."

The other man turned his head and Harry saw that instead of the shaggy hair covering Xander's face – there was an eyepatch.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"You to Xander."

Harry shivered and Xander grabbed a blanket, "Turn towards the window – we can take turns keeping an eye on things."

"I can't see very much – I've lost my contacts."

Xander snorted, "Turn around anyway and I'll watch. I swear – one good eye out of four – there's got to be a joke in there somewhere."

Harry chuckled silently and faced the window. Xander sat beside him and they arranged the blankets around them so they could conserve their heat.

"So you said you were in California before… before here?"

"Yeah. I was… with some friends. I blinked and I was in this room with you out cold at my feet. It was like… magic."

Harry dropped his head, "Do you believe in magic?"

Xander turned and studied him again before nodding.

"I-I think this was my fault," Harry said staring out into the fuzzy blackness beyond the window."

"How's that?" Xander's voice was neutral.

"Well… I'm a Wizard."

Xander snorted again.

"It's true, I really am one."

"Oh I don't doubt that – I'm just Fate's butt monkey is all. Hell you were probably just trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat and poof – here we are!"

"Not exactly."

"Ok, so tell me."

"I was banishing the most evil Wizard in about a hundred years from that plane of existence but the price of the spell was that I got banished too. I was fine with that but near the end of the spell Voldemort said I had a – a twin brother and that he'd be banished too a-and I guess you're him."

By this time Xander was staring at him – hard.

"You don't look much like me."

Harry shrugged, "He could have been lying – he was evil after all, but then why did you show up at the same time as I did?"

Now it was Xander's turn to shrug, "Why would the spell affect your twin anyway?"

"The spell was Soul Magic – I had to use it even though it was considered a Dark Spell because Voldemort had split his soul into several pieces. I had to be sure they all got destroyed and the spell would pull all the pieces back together. I his case it either obliterated him completely or sent him on to the after life… the book was little confusing about that part. Either way he can't influence or access that dimension anymore. The spell used my existence to power it so my place in that world was erased and I got shunted here. You got pulled along for the ride because twins share a soul… I'm really sorry about that… If I had known I would never have-"

Xander waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's not like things were going so well for me there anyway; although I'm not sure if this is any better."

"Do you think it's like this everywhere, or did we stumble onto something?"

Xander grimaced, "Just depends on how bad our luck is."

"I have pretty bad luck," Harry murmured.

"That's the confirmation then – we are twins."

Harry elbowed the other man.

"Help," someone cried. "Somebody please help me!" The woman's yells were like gunshots in the dark.

Harry started to rise but Xander grabbed his arm.

"We have to help her," Harry whispered.

"Wait! This place was crawling with vamps just a few hours ago. Something's not right."

"Right – a few hours ago. She's a survivor! We have to help!"

"How? We have no weapons – you can barely see and we don't even know where we are. For all we know that might not even be a person down there!"

Harry stopped trying to pull away but ran a hand over the wand holster on his left arm finding it empty.

"Was there a stick with me? A wand?"

Xander shook his head and looked back out the window, "Nothing. I even patted you down for weapons in case you tried to kill me later."

"Shit."

"Wand pretty important?"

"Yeah – have to have it do most spells."

"Figures."

"Yeah."

"No – I meant outside."

"What?"

"Well you can't see it but there are vamps on the roof tops across the street, their following the woman… their using her as bait."

"How can you tell?"

"She keeps looking up – she knows they're there."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Harry clenched his fists but sat back down and pulled the covers around him, "This dimension sucks."

"No arguments there."

* * *

A few hours later, or so it seemed, the pair quietly made their way downstairs. Moving slowly and staying close to the floor they made their way to the kitchen and collected a variety of canned goods, a can opener, some silverware and, luckily, several store bought gallons of water. They made use of the bathroom, not flushing of course, but gathered up a bucket, toilet paper, and an empty two liter soda bottle from the trash.

The necessities covered, Xander went back down to scavenge anything else useful and to take a gander out the different windows of the house – which didn't show him much; narrow alleys ran down both sides of the house with a wider one out back across about six feet of snow covered lawn. There were lots of foot prints in the snow of the back alley. He didn't get too close to the front ones but the devastation he could see didn't bode well for them.

Juggling his finds he returned to the attic.

"Anything useful," Harry asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what kind of vampires we're dealing with. I found a shotgun," he held it up, "and shells – but my vampires shrug off bullets like they're nothing. I brought a couple fo the larger kitchen knives, a few flashlights, lighter, hairspray-"

"Hairspray?"

"Hairspray plus lighter equals flame thrower."

"Ah."

"Found a first aid kit, a crucifix, and a watch but that's about it." Xander put the items down and rejoined Harry in their nest of blankets. "Glad you remembered that warming charm – and that you could do it without your wand."

"Just sucks that we can't make it warmer in here."

"Yeah – but we don't know if they can see heat – some demons can."

Harry nodded, "so we keep it warm enough not to die but not hot enough to draw attention."

"And to keep the toilet from smelling."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "Ew."

Xander laughed quietly, "So, you gonna tell me about this evil monster Wizard of yours?"

"Only if you tell me about your friends and how you know so much about demons."

"Deal."

* * *

Six days later they were in the middle of a blizzard – and they both had cabin fever.

To stave it off they were exercising – what they could without making a lot of noise – and learning from each other.

Currently Harry was doing sit-ups while alphabetically naming the demons Xander had taught him, their distinguishing features and the known methods of dispatching said demons.

Xander was holding his knees, having already done his sit-ups and recited a rather impressive list of potions ingredients and their properties – Snape was probably spinning in his grave.

A creak pierced the quiet and both men froze.

Xander released him and slowly crawled to the trapdoor, grabbing up the shotgun on his way.

Harry fumbled a bit in the dark but found the lighter and the hairspray.

Footsteps sounded below them.

Whispering.

A dull thud and a scrape.

The trap door started to lift…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Light, sharp and sudden seared Harry's eyes. He cringed away. Burying his face into his shoulder he still managed to flick the lighter and press the hairspray nozzle.

He heard the shotgun boom and the whoosh of the hairspray igniting – then screaming.

Lots of screaming.

From all around them, and running, and scraping wood.

What the hell?

He heard a snarl and then a large body tackled him. He lost his grip on the lighter and the can. He struggled but his attacker was fast and _very_ strong. The other reared back for a second and Harry was able to glimpse a very large blonde man above him before it all went dark again.

* * *

Savitar flashed into the middle of Sanctuary's dance floor, dropping his squirming captive and taking in the shambles of the bar.

"You can't kill them Dev," he called to one of the four identical men standing over a pair of unconscious brunettes.

"They brought guns to Sanctuary – they die!"

Savitar looked around, "I see _a_ gun cub – a single shot at that. Beside, they just appeared in the middle of the bar, right? They didn't know what had happened to them and they didn't mean to hurt anybody."

"How do you know," Mamma Lo, a burly blonde woman and mother to the nearly dozen blondes buzzing around the otherwise empty club, called out from behind the bar.

"Sometimes I just know things, it's sort of handy."

The brunettes had yet to move and he was getting concerned about the growing pool of blood around the smaller one's head.

"You might want to move away from them," Savitar called just as the ropes on his captive snapped.

With superhuman speed the man launched himself at Savitar – and Savitar ducked.

"Peltier's," he said, straightening; watching as his captive flew into the Quadruplets, "Meet Ilarion of the Dragons."

Under normal circumstances Savitar would have been concerned for the four men's health, Ilarion was rather indiscriminate with bloodletting, but he had an ace in the hole… and the impact had knocked them clear of their visitors. He was relatively sure things would settle down… relatively.

* * *

Illarion pulled himself to his knees, angry hisses of air escaping his lips – they were the only verbalization he was able to make after the damage done to him a millennia ago.

Savitar had beaten him, drug him to this gods forsaken time – to a city filled with _humans_! – telling him all the while that his quest for vengeance against Humans and Arcadians was over.

He was Ilarion of the Katagarian Drakos Patria – he looked human right now but he held the heart of a true dragon within him – and dragons did not forgive!

"Put a sock in it, would you Ron… m'head hurts."

Ilarion froze – that was impossible.

"What did you say," he hissed out – the sibilant exhalation nearly soundless in the large, silent bar. The snake language was the only language he could speak and no one but the dragons spoke it… and they certainly didn't speak it to Ilarion the Insane.

"M'head hurts," the boy hissed back, eyes closed and face twisted into a grimace.

This couldn't be.

Ilarion lowered himself against the boy – well, young man by human standards – and sniffed his neck, but it was no use. The brunette was dirty and he reeked. The dragon couldn't scent him properly in this state.

Then the small pool of blood caught his eye.

Carefully he dragged one clawed finger through the liquid and brought it to his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as the taste burst across his tongue.

Katagarians usually couldn't identify their mates until after sex, but he was no normal Katagarian; he was a dragon and dragons know about blood. This boy – no, this man was his mate.

Ilarion looked to Savitar and found the immortal smiling indulgently.

The dragon's green eyes narrowed.

* * *

Savitar saw the wonder on Ilarion's face change to a smirk, and then the dragon and his mate were gone in a flash of light.

"Damnit," he muttered.

"Did you know that coming," Dev grumbled.

"Shut it cub."

A groan from the remaining brunette echoed in the mostly empty room followed by a slurred, "Harry?"

A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N:A/N

_A/N: All characters mentioned above (except Harry and Xander) belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter Verse. I've taken great liberties with Ilarion and Savitar. I've read several of her books but these characters weren't in them and they are discussed only in passing on her website /hunter/intro.htm . So - hope you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The cavern was dark – but that was no obstacle for Illarion as he stripped his still unconscious mate of his human rags. He felt compelled to wash the boy, to rid him of the scents of blood, filth, and so many strangers.

The pool was warm, the convergence of a hot spring and melting glacial ice, the perfect temperature for bathing. He washed his mate thoroughly with sand from the floor of the pool and an herbal concoction that contained three drops of Illarion's own blood.

It was a ritual cleansing, a rite not enacted in these caves for over fifteen hundred years.

When they were both dry he settled his mate into a deep pile of furs. He finally lit a torch, a concessions for non-dragon eyes.

He had to wait for the boy to wake to continue the mating ritual but in the meantime… he ran a clawed hand gently down a lightly tanned arm… he supposed there was no reason he could not familiarize himself with his mate's body while he waited.

* * *

Xander dragged himself to a sitting position noticing that he wasn't dead and that his head really, _really_ hurt.

He heard movement behind him and ran a hand over his face, bracing himself for whatever came next.

He was facing a normal looking wall with some booths against it which really didn't jive with the cold attic they'd been in last time he was conscious…

Ah wait… there had been a bright flash of light and then a jumble of images followed by a head injury.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

Xander sighed and then used his heels to spin him around on his butt until he faced the other occupants of what now looked to be a bar. Looking at the twelve or so other people he decided that they could all probably break him in half – even the women.

He sighed again.

He was never going to meet a normal girl – ever. Hell, he probably wouldn't know what to do with one if he did anyway. What was funny was that _they_ were all looking at _him_ like _he_ was the dangerous one – wasn't that a hoot?

"So," he said leaning back on his hands, "anyone care to point me in the direction of some aspirin and my little brother? And by little I mean size 'cause we're supposed to be twins but I don't know about that and I couldn't even guess who was born first – ". Xander saw eyes starting to cross so he shut up.

He took a deep breath.

"Where's Harry?"

See, he could stop the babble if he so chose.

"He's safe," the only other non-blonde in the room answered, "I shall retrieve him shortly."

Xander quirked an eyebrow, "Retrieve?"

"An associate of mine had business with him. Do not worry, he means no harm."

Xander really, really, really didn't like the sound of that.

He growled.

Then yipped in shock.

Then slapped both hands over his mouth.

"What the hell," he yelled. Of course the words were muffled by his hands and he was sure no one understood him but who cared? He'd growled… like a dog or something.

The dark haired man moved closer, staring at him hard.

Xander could understand the look but it didn't mean he had to like it. His hands slipped down and he growled again, louder this time.

"Careful there," the man tutted, "your aspect is showing."

Xander blushed, eyes and hands shooting down to his pants… to find himself perfectly covered.

"Oh for- your _aspect_, your animal self."

"What? I don't have an animal self! Nope! No fleas for the Xan-man or howling at the moon either… I am all human baby. Yep – human with a capital H."

The other guy quirked an eyebrow, "So how do you explain the killer fangs there, huh?"

Xander yelped again and promptly stabbed his index finger with a fang – an honest to goodness fang.

"Oh god! What color is my eye?"

"Mmmm, brown-"

"Whew."

" – with a ring of bright green."

"What? Damnit! She's supposed to be gone! Giles said she was gone! I am not doing this again!"

"What are you talking about?"

Xander ignored the man. Sitting up into a lotus position he closed his eye and focused inward.

Almost immediately he found himself in the jungle of his mental landscape. Tara had said each person's mental environment was different, he just couldn't figure out why his was a jungle. He wasn't very jungle-y. It was night here, which it had never been before during his other visits. The faceless soldier was there, which was normal, sitting by a camp fire and whittling something.

And there was the hyena, in all her glory, sitting next to the soldier and nearly as big.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at the animal, "You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be gone!"

The hyena cackled, "Silly boy."

Xander stumbled back and fell on his butt. "You're talking – how are you talking? Why are you even here?" The brunette admitted that was a little whiney – but damnit!

"I have always been here Xander – just locked away in this jungle until that spell released me."

"But that other spell was supposed to get rid of you! And it did! Giles did the spell and 'poof' you were gone! Why aren't you still gone?"

Another cackle, "No spell can remove me – hide me away but not remove. I am here to stay pup – but do not worry. I'll not be attacking your friends this time… unless of course you want me too?"

"Wha… no! No! What are you talking about?"

"Xander," the soldier said – and without a mouth that was always freaky, "calm down and listen to me."

Xander took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn't really calm but freaking out on soldier never got him anything except the silent treatment.

"You have always though of the hyena and I as outside forces – malignant spirits that took over your body."

"Well yeah."

"But this is not the case. We are parts of your personality that were separated – walled off from the main a long, long time ago."

"How long?"

"A former life, long."

"Oh."

"Things are changing Xander and more aspects of your former self are going to be waking up. You must listen to what they have to tell you and use the gifts that come with them but you will have to be strong, you must no let them overwhelm you."

"Oh, you mean like you both did when you woke up?"

"Exactly."

"And how do you suggest I stop that, hmmm?"

"We will help," the hyena said.

"But you must be vigilant. Extreme emotions – anger, fear – will bring the aspects forward in a rush, making them harder to control and even harder to integrate into your mind. Hyena and I will never fully integrate now due to the way we were awakened. You need to stay calm," the solder advised.

"Yeah 'cause the Xan-man is so cool under pressure."

"You are – when you choose to be," the hyena chastened. "You are on a new adventure Xander with a clean slate. Harry, _your brother_, does not know you and has no expectation of you. You must choose, do you want to remain the clown or do you want to continue the path you started with the zombie gang and took up again in Africa. The Clown has served you well but it is time to put him aside and become what you were meant to be again."

"Choose," the soldier commanded, "Clown or King."

* * *

Xander came back to reality with a start, the soldier's words ringing in his ears.

King or Clown.

Clown or King.

The man who had spoken to him before was now crouched in front of him and Xander really wasn't in the mood to drag this encounter out.

"You need to go get my brother – right now."

* * *

Savitar had no idea what was going on in the boy's head, but before his impromptu meditation session Xander had had waves of 'innocence' and 'don't hurt me' vibes rolling off him, but now… now he had a definite 'don't fuck with me' air… and Savitar was inclined to do as he was told in this case.

A god on a tear could destroy the world with a little work… if the stories were true then the damage the twins could cause, even inadvertently, was infinitely worse.

"I'll just be right back then."

Xander just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story uses elements from The Harry Potter Books Series by JK Rowling - 30 Days of Night motion picture (Sony Pictures) - and the Dark Hunter Book Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon-They're not mine - I'm just having fun with them._

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long - hope you're still with me!_

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke to the feeling of hands on him; large, warm, gentle hands touching him… rubbing… caressing.

He moaned.

He was so warm and tingly…

"Open your eyes little one."

Harry shook his head ever so slightly. If he opened his eyes he'd wake up… then the warm and tingly feelings would go away.

Something hot and wet caressed his top lip.

"Please," the voice whispered, "please open your eyes."

Harry felt the pull of those words; a need to do what was requested… so he listened… and found snake eyes above him. Not the red ones of his nightmares, but a creamy jade. He was mesmerized by those eyes.

"Beautiful," the voice hissed.

"Who are you," Harry hissed back.

"Illarion of the Dragons."

"Oh…"

Illarion turned his head, "Who are you then little one?"

"Harry… just Harry."

"My Harry."

"Oh."

Harry watched the other man's face get closer and closer to his own. He knew he was about to be kissed and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was twenty-two and the only kisses he'd had were from girls… before he'd even graduated from school… Was he even gay? At this point he supposed he was asexual really…

And then lips were touching lips and Harry lost the ability to think.

The feelings… the _taste_! Harry's back arched as Illarion's tongue licked just inside his lips, slowly going deeper inside; flicking, licking, and then a _suck_.

Harry moaned and threaded his fingers into Illarion's blonde hair, pulling the larger man closer to him.

Merlin! It was like electricity slowly filling his skin – it tingled, it throbbed, it almost _hurt_ but in a way that made his toes curl and stomach clench.

"Ahem."

Harry froze.

Illarion pulled away and looked back over his shoulder with a silent snarl.

"Now, now. It wasn't my idea. Boy's brother wants to see him," someone said.

The blonde hissed.

"Honest! I may be a jerk but I'm not that much of a jerk. This pair isn't to be trifled with Illarion. Let them see each other, get their bearings, and I'm sure they won't mind letting you two get on with it."

Harry lay perfectly still – embarrassment filling him. Here he was making out with a … with a NAKED stranger, wherever _here_ was and he had no idea where Xander was.

He pushed at the naked chest above him and slowly the larger man moved to the side. Quickly Harry slid to the side of the… bed, he supposed it was, only to stop and stare at his blurry, naked legs.

He just sat there.

Absolutely bewildered.

For some reason this situation had him completely brain-locked.

For the first time in his life he simply had no clue what to do next.

"Here," Illarion hissed gently, "let me help you."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dressed but it all passed in a blur.

There was a flash of light and then Xander was cupping his face.

"Harry? Look at me Bro. Harry?"

Harry blinked.

"Harry? Come on now, give me a sign you're in there or things are going to head downhill here… and you know with one eye I'll wind up rolling down that hill…"

And just like that the sound came back to Harry – like the camera had zoomed back out and he was aware of the world again.

"Xander?"

The bigger brunette sighed in relief, "Yeah, it's me Harry. You all right there?"

"Yeah… yeah. I think it all got to be a bit too much, ya know?"

Xander nodded, "Everything went kinda slowmo and quiet – like you were underwater?"

"Yeah," Harry drug a hand over his face.

"It happens – trust me. It's like the brain hits the pause button – it just needed a minute to cope. You better now?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Cool… you wanna tell me about your friend here… and why are you in a skirt?"


End file.
